Will I Get A Second Chance?
by Piano Mirukoto
Summary: Alec leaves Magnus due to depression. Will he get a second chance, or...? Song Fic to "Second Chance" by Shinedown ;  Rated T because of content! R & R PLEASE!


**Okay, here it is! my first Song Fic! Hope you like it! **

**As sad as it is, I do not own any of the characters- they are all Cassandra Claire's! Nor do I own the song, "Second Chance" by Shinedown! I LOVE this song! **

* * *

><p>My eyes are open wide<p>

By the way, I made it through the day

* * *

><p>Alec softly brushed his fingers across his sleeping love's face. "Magnus," he whispered, fighting his tears. He wouldn't cry. Shadowhunters didn't cry. "Magnus, love, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. The warlock shifted in his sleep. Alec quickly withdrew his hand and slowly stepped away. Magnus, if woken, would not let him go. He didn't want that, no, he had to leave before he hurt anyone, especially Magnus, any more.<p>

* * *

><p>I watched the world outside,<p>

By the way, I'm leaving out today.

* * *

><p>Hastily scrawling a note to his boyfriend, Alec couldn't fight them anymore. His tears slowly rolled down his cheek and dotted the paper, blurring the ink. Repulsed at himself, Alec signed his name, finishing the note, and wiped his hand across his cheeks. "I'm such a baby," he choked, his tears threatening to return. A hurt meow sounded from the floor. The Chairman stared up at Alec, a mad look on his face, his whiskers twitching in annoyance.<p>

_"Why?"_ he seemed to say. _"Why would you leave Magnus?"_

"Because," murmured Alec harshly, though the cat had not spoken. He sighed and left the note on Magnus's kitchen table, next to a pot of Wolfsbane, then turned around and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>I just saw Haley's comet, She waved<p>

Said 'Why you always running in place?'

Even the man in the moon disappeared

Somewhere in the stratosphere

* * *

><p>Alec walked down the street, past the Institute, with barely a glance its way, one word on replay in his head. Goodbye. Isabelle, goodbye. Jace, goodbye. Mom, Dad, goodbye. M-Max. Dead. Goodbye?<p>

Magnus. Oh, God, Magnus. Tears again began flowing down Alec's face. Magnus. Magnus, goodbye. My love, goodbye. My one reason to live… goodbye. Alec didn't want to hurt Magnus anymore. He was a failure, at being a Shadowhunter, and at being a boyfriend. At.. at everything.

Not for much longer, Alec thought.

* * *

><p>Tell my mother, tell my father<p>

I've done the best I can

To make them realize

This is my life

I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying

Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

* * *

><p>Their first year, he knew, would be hard. But not long after that, they'd forget about him, forget about their dead gay boy, perhaps his parents would be relieved, even. No more scum to disgrace their name. Then Magnus would be dating some other fantastical creature that could give him everything he needed, everything Alec couldn't provide him with. But not a merman. Alec almost smiled. No, Magnus wouldn't date a merman; Magnus couldn't stand the pungent smell of seaweed they carried with them. Alec shook his head and continued walking, every step bringing him closer to his death.<p>

* * *

><p>Please don't cry one tear for me,<p>

I'm not afraid of what I have to say

* * *

><p>Alec. Magnus roused himself from sleep. Something wasn't right. Alec! Magnus stood up and briskly walked into the kitchen, his eyes quickly falling on the note. Magnus ran to the table and grabbed the note, knocking over the pot of Wolfsbane.<p>

Magnus, love,

Not again.

I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I broke off our relationship in the beginning, I was blind and stupid. I don't want to hurt you again. By the time you are reading this, I will be dead.

Magnus stuffed the note into his pocket, not pausing to finish reading it, burst out the door and ran down the street, all the way to the Institute. Stopping at the old Church's door, he bellowed "JACE! ISABELLE! ALEC IS IN TROUBLE!" He pounded his fists against the door. Magnus didn't even know why he had gone there, perhaps he had a vague hope Alec had stopped there, perhaps because he felt completely alone without Alec. His Alec. The door creaked open, and a very annoyed-looking Jace stood soon stood before him. Seeing Magnus's expression, worry became visible in his eyes. "Jace… It… it's Alec."

* * *

><p>This is my one and only voice,<p>

So listen close, it's only for today

* * *

><p>Alec ran blindly through the woods, tears stinging his eyes and blurring his sight. He stopped, panting, his hands on his knees. "Demons! Come and get me, you stupid beasts, come kill me! Please!"<p>

* * *

><p>I just saw Haley's comet, she waved<p>

Said 'Why you always running in place'?

* * *

><p>"Alec?" a voice said from behind him, a voice that he recognized in an instant.<p>

"Maia," he hissed. He could feel her flinch.

"Alec, what are you doing? Alec, Alec NO!" Maia yelled, charging toward him. Alec brought down his Seraph blade on his wrist, easily slitting it, then the other. If demons wouldn't kill him, then he would himself. Maia saw the color drain from his face as the young Shadowhunter's blade fell from his crimson-dripping hand. Other lycanthropes had gathered around now, and Luke pushed into the clearing.

"Maia! Alec-ALEC!" Luke rushed toward Alec and steadied him before he collapsed into Luke's arms. Eyes widened with fear and surprise, Luke laid Alec on the ground. "Maia," he said, tossing her his phone. "Call Magnus and the Lightwoods. Hurry!" Luke looked down at Alec, at his clothes already soaked in blood. "Alec, why? Do you have your stele, or…? You'll be okay, shh, you'll be okay."

"No! D… don't.. don't." Alec's lips were pressed into a thin line. Luke winced. Alec was dying.

* * *

><p>Even the man in the moon disappeared<p>

Somewhere in the stratosphere

* * *

><p>"God, no!" screamed Magnus, running to Alec. He knelt down next to his love, taking his blood-stained hand, exclaiming softly when he saw Alec's wrists. "No.. Alec, why?" he pressed his hand to Alec's bare chest, feeling desperately for a pulse. Alec's heart fluttered beneath his hands. His shirt had been ripped up in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. Magnus knew that he only had a few minutes, maybe seconds, before the slight fluttering of his boyfriend's heart ceased altogether. Not enough time for Jace to come and draw an <em>iratze<em> on his brother. Magnus had instantly transported himself to the forest the second he had received Maia's call, one of the many advantages of being a warlock. Magnus knew what he had to do.

* * *

><p>Tell my mother,<p>

Tell my father

I've done the best I can

To make them realize this is my life

I hope they understand

* * *

><p>"Stand back," ordered Magnus. The werewolves complied.<p>

"Can you…?" Luke asked tensely. Magnus ignored him, unwrapping the cloth from Alec's wrists. He winced when he saw the cuts, draining his love's life. Magnus grasped Alec's wrists and closed his eyes, concentrating. He felt the energy flow out from him, tingling his fingers. Heal. Magnus realized his love was almost dead, his soul about to leave his unconscious body. Magnus tried harder. Heal. He felt the warmth slowly come flooding back to Alec's body. Alec shifted below him, Magnus's love, his life. Alec couldn't- wouldn't die. Heal. The skin in his wrists joined again, only a thin white line as a reminder of the blade's harsh touch. Heal.

"M-Magnus?" Asked Alec weakly. Magnus's powers receded, his energy all but gone.

"Yes, Love?"

"Why?" Alec looked tired, and Magnus realized how thin his boyfriend had gotten, his ribs clearly visible. Magnus silently cursed himself for not noticing it sooner. Tears burned his eyes and began trickling down his cheek, smearing his mascara.

"No, you tell me why."

"I.. I'm so sorry, Mag. I was depressed. You deserve better." Alec sighed sadly, leaning against the warlock.

"No," Magnus said, a bit too harshly. Alec flinched. "No," he said a gain, softly. "I love you, Alec. Never, _never_, attempt to kill yourself again. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you did. You, Alec Lightwood, are the only reason I get up in the morning, the only reason I have to live right now. Everything I do, I do for you. Alec, I love you."

Alec sighed, and looked up at Magnus. "I know," he breathed. He was still soaked in crimson, and Magnus frowned as he pulled away his hand from Alec's wrists and found them bright red.

* * *

><p>I'm not angry, I'm just saying<p>

* * *

><p>Magnus helped up Alec, the Shadowhunter wincing slightly as he picked up his blade. "Darling?" Magnus lifted Alec's chin and stared into his beautiful blue eyes. "I love you."<p>

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Sometimes goodbye is a second chance.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Took me a long time to upload this one lol =D As always, PLEASE R&amp;R!<strong> **~ Piano**


End file.
